


Heaven and Hell

by DragonOfChanges



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Blood and Violence, First Meetings, Gen, Graphic Description, Human Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt No Comfort, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Righteous Man Dean Winchester, Rit Zien (Supernatural), Storytelling, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonOfChanges/pseuds/DragonOfChanges
Summary: The first time Cas laid eyes on the Righteous Man...





	Heaven and Hell

Many years ago, when I was still an angel, my Garrison was ordered to storm Hell itself. We were to rescue the Righteous Man, who had sold his bright soul to save his unworthy younger brothers life. This one human was to be our greatest weapon to avert the coming Apocalypse, and to save all of mankind. With our blades and Grace, we fought our way downward into the deepest chambers of the Pit. In that long battle, seven of my brothers fell to demons, Hellhounds, and other hellspawn. Four more were wounded so badly that they had to be put down by the Rit Zien attached to our unit. My own wings, once white, were permanently stained black by the taint of the place.

Finally, we were able to push through to where he was being held. When I first saw him, Dean was covered in blood-not his, but that of the woman he had, bound and torn, on the rack. His own soul, once pure and bright, showed dark cracks of corruption. There were rips and holes in its very fabric. We had arrived too late. He had broken. But our orders still stood to rescue him from perdition. It was Gods command.

I approached him slowly, and laid my hand on his arm, pulling the knife he held away from the poor woman's throat. I tried to lead him away, out of the room, but he merely growled at me, and attempted to return to his task. Undeterred, I spoke.

“Dean, we’ve been sent to rescue you from Hell. Come with us.” I commanded. Dean looked up at me for the first time, his green eyes full of darkness and pain.

“I don't want to be saved. Leave me. I’m broken. Evil. I deserve to be here.” I sighed. So much for doing it the easy way. I grabbed him by the arm and tried again to pull him away. He responded with a series of punches and kicks that sent me reeling back into the chamber wall. The other angels moved to grab him, but I stood and signaled them to be still. I would handle this myself.

“I said LEAVE ME!” He roared, stalking towards me. Watching for an opening, I stepped in under his next swing, and with a single finger to the forehead, sent him into a deep sleep. I caught him as he fell, and carrying him over my shoulder, I retreated from the room, followed by the others in the Garrison. The Rit Zien followed last, having put the poor soul on the rack out of her misery.

The journey from the Pit was much less eventful than the trip in. It was almost as if Hell was letting us go. I wondered briefly if they knew something that we didn’t, but quickly dismissed the thought. Soon we were back on Earth, at the spot where Deans body was laid to rest. From there, most of the Garrison returned to Heaven, but I was charged to remain, along with the Rit Zien, and offer what aid I could. 

The medic did what he could, but it was beyond even his skill. Since our orders were to save Dean, he decided to summon the chief of the Healers, Raphael himself. The Archangel arrived in a burst of energy that flattened the trees all around the grave site. After a quick assessment, he set to work. Even Raphael couldn’t undo all of the massive damage that Hell had done to the poor man, but he repaired enough that Dean could be returned to his body, and to his life. The healing itself was painful for the shattered soul, and about halfway through, he regained consciousness. We couldn’t risk putting him out again while Raphael was actively healing him, and the Archangel couldn't spare the effort to do so himself. So for a good part of the time, the medic and I held Dean down as Raphael worked.

Soon enough, the healing that could be done was complete, and Dean was once again rendered unconcious. Raphael then made quick work of reparing the decayed corpse buried beneath the soil. He stood, and turned to me.

“My task here is complete. My brother and I are returning to Heaven now. Wipe ONLY his memory of us. He will need to recall his time in Hell in the coming days. Return him to his body, and see that he safely exits his tomb. You may return to Heaven after he has done so.” I nodded, and turned to my task. With a rush of wings, I was alone with Dean.

I gave a long look to the sleeping essence of Dean Winchester. His soul was still imperfect, marred where Raphael had stitched it together. Yet those flaws did not spoil the beauty of his being, but enhanced it. For long minutes I gazed, enraptured by him. How had this one man been able to bear so much without shattering completely? To see so much strength in one of my Fathers weakest creations was incredible. He had a human soul, but the heart of an angel. He was truly the finest of his species. This man would do great things in the days to come, and I would help him if I was allowed to.

One other thing puzzled me. Where I had held him down during the healing, there remained a mark. It was shaped like a human hand, not like any part of the True Form I was currently in. I wondered why Raphael had allowed the mark to remain, and why in that shape. I shrugged. I would be told if it became relevant to Heavens cause. I completed my task, wiping his memory of the rescue, and returned his soul gently to the repaired form below the earth, giving it life and breath once more. Then, making myself invisible to all eyes, I sat and waited for him to emerge.

**Author's Note:**

> The usual non ownership stuff...


End file.
